The characteristics and preparation of the antibiotic lincomycin are disclosed in U.S. Patent 3,086,912. Clindamycin is disclosed in U.S. Patent 3,496,163. These antibiotics have been extensively used as medicines in humans and animals. A number of patents world-wide have issued concerning these antibiotics and a variety of derivatives thereof.
Lincomycin has the following structural formula ##STR1##
Clindamycin has the following structural formula ##STR2##